Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
03:08 Hi bot 03:15 Test 03:25 Hi rose 03:26 HI NRN 03:26 Im editing treasure ahead page 03:46 PM rose 05:50 o/ 06:12 I am not that talkative though, so... xD 06:42 Heyyyy 06:43 <3primetime3> Trying to update a few things. 06:44 Pm please 06:58 Hey leo 07:02 Hey edwin 08:32 Hi. 08:54 Hi. 08:56 Well of course 08:57 It wasn't coincidence that number 8 is my lucky number 09:34 Ok Bp, if this really realease, what is your emotions. 10:52 Hi 10:52 At least here is a chat... 10:52 Unlike the Wikia where I am called "Whiny *****" Just because I want to add chat in there. 10:53 o/ Welcome back to the dead chat. 10:53 At least this chat is polite... 10:53 Hi tose 10:53 Rose 10:53 o/ Toast 10:54 And the greattt long time no see 10:54 Hello 10:54 o/ 10:54 I have NEVER been insulted like that. 10:56 Ok Ronald what things have you been insulted in that wiki. 10:56 Hi guys 10:56 I have been called "whiny b****". 10:56 NRN PM 10:56 Just because I wanted to add chat on that Wikia. 10:56 Does that user have any right on that wikia? 10:57 Yep... 10:57 Bureaucrat. :/ 10:57 And I GTG eat dinner. 10:57 I will be right back. 10:57 Test 10:57 Why not just report him? 10:58 Hi all. 10:58 or at least make a thread about demoting him 10:58 What happened? 11:00 Its that a user was insulted by someone 11:00 Ummm... 11:01 We'd better talk in PM. 11:01 Wait wat? 11:02 Hey 11:02 Demote who? 11:02 Hey \o 11:02 I wonder who :/ 11:03 Where is Ronald from? I know only he's from Asia. 11:04 I don't remember if Malaysia or Hong Kong. Or Vietnam. 11:04 Or Singapore. 11:05 Well, I am from Europe. 11:06 same 11:07 @Olaf Where are you from? 11:07 Olaf is from UK 11:07 Czech Republic here. 11:07 According to soda wiki administrator page 11:08 Yeah, thanks NRN -_- 11:08 Okay. I am from Thailand. (in Asia.) 11:08 Why -_- 11:08 You told them where I live, I didn't want you to 11:08 O.O 11:08 Back 11:08 -_- I have a hard time on this. 11:08 Oops sorry 11:09 70 icings in 23 moves. Ridiculous. 11:09 I think Ronald is from Singapore. (from his name) 11:10 Ok what do you think of this: File:Level might be release.png 11:11 Very horrible level -_- 11:11 I have told. o.o 11:11 As Bp said. 11:12 Sundae Stables I have finished it. I say this episode is not enough to be NI. 11:12 I say some levels are medium or lower. 11:12 #1625 is IH on mobile. 11:12 I am on Level 147... 11:13 Since last week. -_- 11:13 Yes 1625 is harder in mobile 11:13 So I played on web and passed. 11:13 But 147 is nerfed a lot. 11:13 But then buffed again 11:14 147 has been buffed again on web only. 11:14 I don't play on phone... 11:14 But then nerfed again in mobile 11:14 Actually it was buffed on mobile but reverted after a month 11:14 Mobile has never buffed again. 11:14 ? 11:14 Like last May 2015 it was buffed both web and mobile 11:14 I hate when they buff the levels. 11:15 But they nerfed mobile, probably because it was almost impossible 11:15 but Web Version was slightly easier 11:15 Then June 2015 mobiles was reverted along with some other levels like 277, 374 and 522 11:15 And level 1645 is glitchy. It's impossible to beat on mobile since when I move frog, the app crash. 11:15 Level 1645 11:15 Yes I tried in 1725 11:15 But not a problem on web. 11:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bp101697/Delectable_Downtown_Released @Edwin New episode in my fanon released. 11:17 If yiu put a frog on a space without candy, the app crashes 11:17 That means also with level 621. 11:18 Terrible glitch. 11:18 Maybe 11:18 For IH/NI episode, I think it is still very many. 11:18 I say Milky Marina is not IH. 11:19 I lost 4 lives on 1725 because of candy frog glitch 11:19 Much easier than Scrumptious Studio to Sundae Stables. 11:19 Did you know about the possible new element, the bobber? 11:19 Hi Ronald 11:19 \o 11:19 I am back. 11:20 And I have been notified that it wasn't the bureaucrat who said that. 11:20 Oh 11:20 I also hate Sundae Stables: 11:20 1. Too few ingredients levels. There shouls be five or more. Most abundant is the best. 11:20 2. All levels are SH+ 11:20 3. Only 1 ingredients level requires cherries. If I make an episode with "Sundae," I ban hazelnuts in the board. 11:20 It was only someone who pretended to be him. 11:20 but it's bad that user did it though 11:20 Ronald wheres that wiki 11:21 It's already okay. Check the things above. 11:21 The Wikia has it sorted 11:21 It wasn't the bureucrat who insulted me - it was only someone pretending to be him. 11:21 Great Bobber? See the comment of Icing Islands. 11:22 @Great 11:22 No 11:22 Oops 11:22 Some of his edits were unnecessary 11:23 Yes I noticed 11:23 I gave him a warning, he doesn't seem to acknowledge it 11:23 Noticed 11:24 Olaf do yiu play ccjs 11:24 I already told you, no I dont 11:24 don't 11:24 Ohey 11:26 If I connect and disconnect: Blame my mom's hotspot. 11:26 Hotspot connections are slower 11:27 Hi 11:27 Sees what device you are using. 11:27 @Not real name HI! 11:27 Edwin HI! 11:27 11:27 In thereoically hotspot will not slower. 11:27 @Megaphantaze Hi! 11:27 11:27 o/ 11:27 Mossy Mos. 11:27 @Mimeyyyyy HI! 11:27 11:27 what? 11:28 Can you PLEASE stop the math in the counting game? I got confused in there because of the math things... 11:28 *will not slower both device using. 11:28 ................................................................................ 11:28 Bur hotspot is more expensive 11:29 Hi Mossy. 11:29 @Mimeyyyyy maybe fun because for example 1604: 1244 + 360 = 1604 hexagon levels trend each 90 levels 360 levels ( 90 x 4 ) = 360 11:29 Doesn't your smartphone can open the hopspot? 11:29 The math thing is pretty annoying though 11:29 @Edwin91476 but still computer. 11:29 @Olaf math is simple but not formula. 11:29 no formula used. 11:30 Yes, but it can confuse users... 11:30 @Mimeyyyyy then ( 90 x 4 ) + 1244 = ???? 11:30 Uhh... ummm.. 11:30 Errr... 11:30 I know math is simple, but you're doing the math too much -.- 11:30 hexagon levels trend each 90 levels 11:30 I don't know. 11:30 for some levels. 11:31 @Mimeyyyyy answer is 1604! 11:31 11:31 The answer is... I don't care! :P 11:31 Here's my answer: SES 11:31 Ok.... -_- 11:31 Ok Mossy, if you are using this already using those in counting games, not to H+1024=1384 those 11:31 @Megaphantaze Hi! 11:32 @Edwin91476 H is mean Hexagons? 11:32 Geez... I am trying not to think of Math because of my holiday... 11:32 I'm on holiday too, summer vacation, I don't care about math right now :P 11:32 @Mimeyyyy math is quite simple versions but i not use any formula! or difficult things! 11:32 Ok holiday don't talking anything related to school? 11:32 Mossy, wanna know the answer to 1+1? 11:32 Not to mention I got a bad grade this year... 11:33 @Olaf = 1+1 = 2 11:33 田 11:33 The answer is I DON'T care :P 11:33 Not to mention that I failed to go to Elite class this year. 11:33 A class. 11:35 Answers, you want it? 11:35 1+1=I don't care :P 11:36 One is one 11:36 ok answer is 田 11:36 Whats 田 11:36 A window 11:36 He gone out of window 11:37 田 11:38 田=farm 11:38 time to fart 11:39 Not now 11:39 1+1=田 11:39 It's time to stop 11:39 Triple ban 11:39 A famous IQ question in childhood 11:39 1+1 11:40 Here's Swedish IQ tests 11:40 What color is a red house? 11:40 then = is in the top and bottom line of that word. 11:40 Do the pewdiepie IQ test 11:40 How many stairs does a bungalow have? 11:40 Red house is red, idiot -_- 11:41 Gun 11:41 What did he do? 11:41 Sensitive Trigger finger 11:41 Who is he a sock of? 11:42 @Olaf because hexagon levels some levels have trends up to 90 levels like level 1244 to 1604 that means 90 levels in four times. 11:42 It says that in your reason, Mega 11:42 Sensitive Trigger finger 11:42 Oh 11:42 Believe it 11:42 ............................ 11:42 He is a sock? 11:42 No 11:42 Sensitive Trigger finger 11:42 Oh 11:42 @Megaphantaze what means the sensitive trigger finger? 11:42 Dinner. 11:42 okay 11:42 It means potato, Mossy Mos 11:42 Go and accuse me, I am reporting you -_- 11:42 @Megaphantaze you deviantions is 2350 deviantions. 11:42 So let's continue 11:42 how possible you? 11:42 You didn't got the joke didnät you Gus? 11:43 I am not accusing you, Gus 11:43 It was accident that I banned you 11:43 It was a mistake 11:43 It was just an itch 11:43 geez -_- 11:43 @Megaphantaze your deviantart is 5 years and 2350 deviantions! 11:43 so amazing! 11:43 what you use for drawing? 11:43 what program you using? 11:44 @Megaphantaze answer me please! 11:45 dead chat??? 11:45 -_- 11:45 I will report him if I will be banned 11:46 Avenge my death 11:46 @Megaphantaze i'm talking about deviantart 11:46 I am not 11:46 @Megaphantaze what you program is using or drawing? 11:47 @Megaphantaze you're fans of Megaman and Sonic? 11:48 I'm on community wikia 11:48 Tesy 11:49 Say that he also said us idiots 11:50 Done 11:50 @Megaphantaze what the program you're using for drawing from DA? 11:50 EverytimeIm about to ban a fiona sockpuppet theres a language glitch 11:50 Stop asking. I have more serious things to think about 11:50 Like the ban form is not in english 11:51 @Megaphantaze what you serious about? 11:53 No one seems to be getting back to me -_- 12:01 Test 12:03 Dead 12:26 Why the banning screen is in Destuch? Is it you say? 12:27 Oh he is gone. 12:29 Who? 12:29 Hi Blackbird. 12:29 I'm just popping on to confirm that I am still here :) 12:29 I am less active, but I try to make several contributions daily. 12:33 o/ 12:33 @Bp to NRN and you. 2016 07 17